A Wolf's Love
by Black-Wolf-92
Summary: Aria Meraz is 18. After leaving La Push when she was 10 things went down-hill.Her Nice Step-Father Alex turns to Abusing her,She didnt tell anyone in fear that he would start beating her sister as well.When she comes back,she meets old friends as well as new. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1: Forks

Wondering why it always happened to you is something you never get over.I always wonder why it had to be me,why i had to have the father that had to abuse me,now he never..raped me or anything but i have the scar's to prove what happened,mentally and physically.

I felt a jab in my ribs,I through a weak glare at my little sister, had dark brown curly hair,a round face and cubby eyes are brown while she had a nice little is only four,she was one when my mother called the cops and got my father arrested.

The only reason Alissa never got hurt was because I wouldn't let my bastard father hurt her.

"Aria would you please unbuckle Alissa from her carseat?I have asked you two time's already!" My mother gently scolded.I blushed slightly,before reaching over and unclasping her. i turned to our large German shepard-Harley- who barked,probably wanting to get out of the car.

We have been driving for two days,from Missouri to La push , the way im 18,a legal adult.I don't think i could leave my mother and mother is still slightly unstable,she has nightmare's every night,well so do I but I don't wake up screaming.

I hooked a leash that had sat in my lap for the past hour onto Harley's leash was only to keep up appearance though,he didn't need might be young,only two-but he wont leave my side.

I helped Alissa out of the car,she squealed as she touched the ground,before she ran around the car and twords the small house.  
Harley bounded after her,letting out barks.

"Alissa! stay in sight!" she didn't giggled as she chased Harley around.I turned to my mother,who was watching my sister with sorrow filled eyes.

"Come on,we gotta start unpacking" We had moved here at the end of the school year,so that we didn't have to start school while moving at the same nodded before brushing some of her dark hair out of her eyes.

I grabbed a couple of boxes before taking them into the house.I left the door open while I walked back out,after placing the b boxes in the living room.I looked around and spotted Alissa leaning on Harley's shoulder,while messing with the hair on the scraggly stuffed bears head.

In the next hour me and my mum had gotten everything in it's place.I called Alissa to fix up her room,and then I would do mine.

"Come on Lissa! we gotta get you room done" i said,watching her skipped over to me,her curls bouncing.

"Can we find a special place for burt?" she asked picking up a little brown puppy from her box of things.I stacked a few of her boxes and started walking to her new room.I manuvered through her door,almost dropping one of the boxes while doing so.

i dropped them on her bed,and asked taking out one of her many stuffed animals.

"Alright ,so where does this one wanna go?" Alissa let out a sigh and took it from me,it was a frog with purple dots.

"Ari,Mani wants to sleep on my bed,with me and and Ronnie..."the name list went on for a few seconds,i had pulled them out and uncertainty held them up for approval.

It took over an hour to get her room done,because i had put the wrong stuffed animal and snowglobe on her dresser.I sighed and went to my room.I groaned at how bare the room an hour later the room was finished,well alright now really but it's around 9:00 and im so tired i don't think i can do anymore.I climbed numbly into bed,and fell into another restless sleep.

Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was shivering,im only 8 sitting in my room looking at the door in was bedtime,and i wasnt asleep,no matter how much i tried to sleep,it wouldn't over-come me.

Whenever I hadn't fallen asleep at exactly 8:30 my father would beat me and yell at me,telling me I didn't follow order's and that I had to be punished.  
I almost cried out as he entered the room,a dark angry look in his eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't be asleep,just like that mother of your' she wasnt at work all the time i would beat her like i beat you" My mother never knew what was happening,until I had changed 3 years ago and she walked in as I was pulling a shirt over my head.

My mother had seen the ugly bruise on my back,and along my had called the police and had them come over,she had just finished talking to them after i had told them what had been asked me why I didn't tell anyone,and i told them that he would have started hurting Alissa if I had told anyone.

When my father got home,he was surprised at the company in the was charged 10 years in had already been three,I promised my mom that i would always be there for her and Alissa,and I intend to keep that promise.

My father stalked twords me,his broad shoulder's raised his hand,and right before it came crashing down,i woke.  
I groaned as I looked at the window,curtains were supposed to keep light out right?.

End of dream~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got out of bed,looking at my phone. I might as well go get some food later.I grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt.I walked crossed the hall,and into the was so cold in here i could tell my mother hadn't been up yet.

I let the steam fill the bathroom before i got hot water beat against my back,waking me water washed away the previous night's dreams,and that i was thankful for.

I got out,in the mirror I could see the back of my arms were red from the water.I got dressed quickly and opened the bathroom flooded out of the bathroom,i smiled and turned off the light.

I was about to head back to my room when Alissa came from her room,clutching that ragged old bear.

"Come on Lissa,you need a bath before we go get some food" I said heading back into the bathroom.I turned on the water and let it fill the adding some bubblebath and helping her in,i washed her up quickly and then pulled a towel over her small shoulder's.

I hurried to her room,her trailing along behind me.I grabbed some black pants and a pink shirt out of her boxes-yes we still hadn't gotten to hang up her clothes-and grabbed some of her underwear i told her to put them on.

I went and blow dried my hair,it fell in natural dark waves.I put on some light eye-liner and went back to Alissa's room.  
Alissa might only be 4 but she's pretty advanced for her age,And just as stubborn.

She was dressed,her hair was drying in clump's,something about her hair is that if you don't brush it before it dries it will be wild the rest of the day.

Soon I had written a note telling my mother I had gone to the store,take money she had left on the counter.I got into the car,after getting Alissa in.

She started singing a funny little song on the three minutes drive to the got out and went in,i smiled politely to the store clerk,a nice older women.

Alissa smiled a toothy grin at her and asked "Aria,can i get some cereal? oh and some Ice-cream!?"I laughed quietly and nodded,nudging her ahead of me.

I grabbed a cart,Alissa stood in it,pointing at things she might gasped.

"Aria! can I go get that lolli?" She was a little late asking,i mean it was at the other end of the aisle,but I nodded anyways and said "Come straight back it?" she nodded as I put her feet on the ground.

I carried on down the aisle,picking up bread and other stuff.

"Who are you!" I heard Alissa's voice,I turned to see a large tan man with dark short hair standing in front of her.

"Question is where is your mother?"he asked,me being the over protective sister I hurried over.

"Sorry,she uh,doesn't listen very well" I said shooting her a look,she smiled innocently before walking to the cart.

"No worry's" his deep voice said,and I sucked up enough courage to look at his face,only I didn't only look at his face,but his eyes.

Oh my sweet baby james'! this guys was hot!.Not only that but his eyes were like melting pools of 's giggle behind me and me look away from his,my face burning.

"Aira! can I have two of them?" she asked,I turned slightly to see her holding two, little brat already knew I would say yes,I don't know why she's asking.

"Uh yea sure "I muttered before turning back to the mouth was slightly open,I blushed again and he closed his mouth and grumbled something.

"I'm Paul"he tuck out his hand,i shook it shyly,only to find his hand was really warm.I answered "Aria,this is my sister Alissa",Alissa waved at him happily before pulling my phone out of my jacket.

"Um,alright I know this is wierd but could i get your number,i would really like to talk to you again" His voice was hopeful and who was I to turn down such a handsom man?.

"Sure,um here Alissa gimme that real fast"she sighed before handing me my exchanging number's,i went and paid for the food,still slightly day-dreaming about Paul.

I drove home,i pulled the bags from the car and yelled as Alissa ran inside.

"Dont eat those infront of mom!" I heard a giggle as I walked into the house,closing the door with my foot.

An hour later...

I was making breakfast.I thought about when i last lived here,oh yeah i used to live here when i was dad was normal back then,he was nice and 's hard to belive that my dad used to be nice,compared to when he had started to beat me.

I used to have two main friends,Leah and never got along nicely but they put up with each other.

Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jake come on!" I yelled my voice higher than normal.

Jake had acted like he was riding a motor bike,he jumped off and looked around,he spotted Leah and I and started running twords us.

"Wait! what are we doing?"he asked, laughed,she was slightly older than me,only by two years though.

"We're gonna go get some food,idiot" I Leah sighed.

"Lee-Lee you have to be nice,to everyone" I said exasperated,Leah was never really a nice person.

"Fine,Come on I wanted to get something before Billy get's home!" She said walking twords the house.

End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~

I put the chopped potatoes in the pan,waiting for it to heat up.I started on the egg's and sausage,and then on the green pepper's.  
I threw the tortillas in the microwave,and leaned against the counter.

My mom was Quillet,and my father was i was younger my mom had said they met at collage.I sighed,i almost started thinking about something but the beeping of the microwave brought me out of my thoughts.

I kept them in the microwave,just to keep them warm as i finished the rest of the food.I didnt bother going to my moms room,she never woke up before 1,so i went straight to Alissa's room.

"C'mon Lissa,i made some Break-a-my-fist" i said holding up my hand,which was now in a left her bed,a few crayons rolled twords her as the bed sunk.

I led her into the kitchen,and made sure she was alright and then asked how many burritos she wanted.

"One" she answered simple,of doesn't eat that much,only breakfast and dinner.I made her burrito and put the plate infront of her,warning her it was hot i went and made myself two.

I put the food in container's and left it in the fridge,for when mom woke eating I whistled,You could hear Harley's nails on the hard wood floor as he came from feeding him I grabbed his leash,and telling Alissa not to open the door to anyone I left for a walk.

**I really hope you guys like it,i want to see what people think of my storys so please give me feedback!**

**Black-Wolf-92**


	2. Chapter 2:Old friends

I closed the door behind me,i walked around the house Harley following obediantly.I entered the woods,I unleashed Harley and let him run a couple of feet ahead of me.I watched as he sniffed along large roots and tree trunks.

Suddenly a flash of a small white tail and a small ball of fur darted away from a tree he had been started to run after it.

"Harley!" I called back,he skidded to a halt and looked back at me,and then gazed longingly at where the Rabbit had dissapered inside a clump if bushes.

He sulked back to me,head down slightly.I sighed,i tugged on his ear's lightly and muttered "I didn't want you to kill it" and started walking again,this time He stayed close to my side.

I walked on for about ten more minutes,before i leaned on a sat down beside me,his ear's were pricked and he was looking around,and me being me thought nothing of it.

Yeah i thought nothing of it until h growled,he stood slowly and the fur along his spine bristled.I quickly grabbed onto his leather know I was a little scared.

He started barking, he strained against the collar,so now i was holding him back and his front paw's were slightly off the ground.I quickly fumbled around with the leash,until i clipped it onto his when i did a large horsed sized wolf stepped from behind a large tree.

the first thing i thought about doing was screaming,but it was lodged in my only started getting angrier,now lunging on the end of the leash.

"Harley" i whispered,my lips barley moving. The only thing Harley did was move closer to me,but his barking i was seriously scared,i might have done something stupid like in those movies,the teen girls with the big Ol boobies scream and run who would be stupid enough to run from something this big? it would catch you instantly.

The giant wolves head cocked slightly to the north,before it slowly turned and strained on the leash for a few minutes,whining and growling.

When Harley finally calmed down I let out a breath of relief I hadn't known I was holding in.I turned back twords the way I came and started way i was staying here right after that.

The tree's started to thin out,and I slowly started to i broke free of the tree's I looked around,i was only about half a mile away from my house,which was certainly reassuring.

I walked inside my house,throwing a glance behind ,now im getting I headed twords the washing my hands and exiting the bathroom i was going to head to my room but Mom and Alissa came from the living room,how did I not notice them before?.

"Aria,could you please take Alissa to the park? I would take her but I need to finish unpacking" I mentally sighed but nodded.

Alissa wordlessly grabbed my hand,and hurried up the I not get a day to settle in?.I sighed and followed her but realised she was going the wrong way.

"Chica, you're going the wrong way" i said,fighting off a smile. Alissa huffed before I led her the other direction.

"Ari,are you gonna start singing again?" she asked me,i sighed.I was in a band back where we used to live,it was nothing big.  
We played for a couple party's,but we were good,but it never went beyond the whole 'Band in a friends garage' thing.

"Dont know.I think I'll stick to singing in the shower" I joked poking her sides.

Like me Alissa was quite fluent in spanish for a four-year old, as well as english.

When we got to the park,and she ran off twords the Jungle-jim.

"Better not break anything,mom'll kill me"I muttered watching her climb up the were only about three other kids here,and the only other people were two adults and two very handsome looking men,well not as good-looking as Paul,Wait! what am I thinking! i just met this guy I have now idea who he is anyways.

I was a little irritated now,me thinking up all this crap about some guy,pfft.

"Jake,man you alright?" i heard a voice say,I looked away from Alissa to where the voice' two guys that were...good looking were standing a little ways away,but still in hearing range.

"Uh yeah man just thinking..."and i realised he was looking at me,oh god I really don't need to put up with some random guys right now.

"Well man, you better stop gawking at that chick,or else she might notice._'Alread happend'_ I thought,shifting the weight on my attention turned back to Alissa who was walking twords me.

"Ari! can we please,please go get some ice-cream later" she looked at me with her wide brown eyes.I inwardly groaned.

"Lissa,I already got you something sweet ,and Mom doesn't even know about those,and im betting if she did than she wouldn't be to happy about it" she pouted before running back to the jungle-jim.

The guy's walked over to me muttering and then asked "Uh ma'am?" I turned slightly,to find the two guys looking at .

"Yes?" I said turning my body to face them,this was going to be interesting.

"I'm sorry I just,I think i know you but I don't know where from" know that he said something he did look familiar,but this guy was a muscled tree,and im positive I havent meet him before.

"Well,I just moved back here.I havnt lived here for a good 8 years so..." I trailed off,I bit my lip slightly,an old habit I do when im nervous.

He was about to say something when Alissa's voice called.

"Aria! come here!" I was about to tell her to hold on when the guy gasped.

"Aria! Oh man you changed! wait till Leah finds out your here!" I raised my eyebrows and studied him for a second.

"Oh my god! Jake what the hell are you drinking!" I said when I finally found out what he was rambling grinned and turned to his friend.

"Quil,this is we started being friends Aria here was my best what are you doing here?" he turned back to me.I bit my lip again.

"Mom wanted to move us back,said she missed the weather" I snorted gloomy skies sucked ass.

"Well im glad she did,Leah might just stop acting like a bitch" he said scratching the back of his neck.I smacked his arm and said "Come on Jake,she's always been like that...well nevermind" I said and looked over my shoulder again.

Alissa was now marching twords me,her brows furrowed.

"Mommy is gonna make lunch soon" she stated looking at Jake and Quil.

"Aria! you had a kid!?" Jake sputtered out, I realised that she was looking at them when she said it,I guess I would assume she was my kid to if I saw it from his angle.

"Uh,no is my sister Alissa, this is Jake and Quil" she waved slightly before looking up at me expectantly.

"Oh thank god,I thought you had done something...bad" I clapped my hands over Alissa's ears and stated "Nope,still a virgin Jacob" before dropping my hands.

He snorted and Quil looked over at the jungle jim.

"Hey,Claire has to be back to Emily soon,we could walk you back to your place" Quil offered,i was about to decline,but seeing Jake was nice.

"Sure" I said before hooking my finger in Alissa's hoodie as she tried to slip away.

"Nu-uh kid,Mom would kill me if I lost you at a park" she frowned before she stomped in the direction of the house.

A little girl,her hair slightly darker than Alissa's ran up,and held her arms up and Quil picked her up and we started off twords my stopped and turned back to me,waiting for us to catch up.

Claire and Alissa were soon walking a few paces ahead of us,i was walking in between Jake and Quil,we were talking about what happened while i was we approached the house,i could see Harley bounding twords us,the guys stiffened.

"Dont worry about him,he wont hurt them" I stated. The guys didnt seem convinced until Harley had stopped in front of the girls.  
Harley sniffed Alissa,and then Claire before trotting over to me.

"He your's?" Jake asked,as he looked over Harley.

"Yeah,my mom must have let him out"i said before gesturing twords the girl's,Harley turned and walked back to Alissa and Claire.

"How long have you had him?" Quil asked.

"About two year's" I said watching The girls squeal and dart around my front yard,Harley bounced around them barking a few times.

"Claire! Come on Emily's gotta take you home soon" Quil called,Claire said something to Alissa,and petted Harley before running over on cubby legs.

"It was nice seeing you Jake,See you around?" I said as I started to head twords the house,he nodded and i smiled "Nice meeting you Quil" i turned and scooped up Alissa,i threw her over my shoulder and made my way into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enchanted by Taylor Swift**

**" There i was again Tonight,Forceing laughter faking smiles**

**Same old tired lonely place,Walls of insincerity,Shifting eyes and Vacancy Vanished when i saw your face,All i can say ,Enchanting to meet you.**

**Your eyes whispered "Have we met" acrossed the room yourSilhouette**

**Starts to make it's way to me..."**

**I really love this song**.

* * *

Arias POV

After eating I got Alissa ready for bed,sometimes I wonder how different it would be if I ever had kids.I mean I didn't pop Alissa outta my Vagina or anything but for her whole life im the one who took care of her.

I threw on some of my soft blue pants,and then a white tank top.I put my hair up in a messy bun and crawled into bed.I woke up only about an hour later,Alissa's shadowed figure was standing in the doorway,sniffling.

"Come here kid" I said my voice hoarse.I cleared my throat and lifted up the blanket for sniffed again and rubbed her eyes.

"Can you sing?"Snif"Please" somethimes this kid broke my heart.

I thought for a second,and started to sing Enchanted by Taylor swift

_" There I was again Tonight,forcing laughter faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place,Walls of insincerity,Shifting eyes and Vacancy Vanished when i saw your face,All i can say ,Enchanting to meet you._

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met" crossed the room _your Silhouette

_Starts to make its way to me_..."

I drifted off im surprised I even got far into the song,even though it was the .

* * *

I woke up too something poking me in the face.I opened my eyes to Find Alissa,she was wearing a light blue shirt and some skinny jeans.I looked at the clock,it was 11:46.

I jumped out of bed "Shit,shit,shit, say that" I paused to scold Alissa who was giggling .I should have set my alarm.

"Did mom get you ready for the day?" I asked as I pulled out a black shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans from the closest.  
She nodded and hurried out of the room.I grabbed some undergarments and almost ran into the Bathroom.

After getting out i got dressed,i took a short shower so I had more time to get ready.I threw on some socks and left the room,my hair wrapped up in a towel.

I walked into the kitchen,my socks muffled my footsteps slightly.I put some toast in the toaster and walked into the living room.

A note on the coffee table caught my eye.

_Aria._

_Went to Sues house,I got Alissa ready for the day,i wont be back for a while im going to try to find a job._

_P.S Left some money on the dresser in your room._

_mom._

Wonderful,at least she's getting a now were running on child Alissa's child support,im a legal adult now so I don't get diddly shit.

Alissa was running through the house,acting like a turd when i got the phone call.I pulled out my phone,the caller ID said Katie.

"Yeller?" I said getting my toast out of the toaster,unfortunately me being the fucking retard I am,touched the metal part of the toaster.

"Aw fuck!" I cursed loudly,and pulled my hand back,my toast fell on the paper plate by the toaster.

"Well Ria,I see you still have the same horrible mouth" I snorted.

"Ah,but you forgot your's is worse than I've only been gone three days" I added running my finger under cold water.I gasped when I heard Alissa yell out 'Fuck!' from the living room.

I'm guessing Katie heard because she was booming with laughter.

"Alissa Rose Marie Meraz don't you ever say that again!" i called out shocked.

"Oh Aria,that kid is gonna be so screwed up!" she took a minute to get her breath back before she talked again.

"I'm coming there in a week!"She squealed,I honestly don't know what is happening to her.

"What happened to the badass Drummer? Because if im not mistaken you just accomplished _Skillet Awake and Alive_" yes,that song had been a bit difficult for her to do,only because the singing part caught her off guard a little.

"I'm exited to see my besties new place! Plus I need some new man meat" I snorted and thought about Paul's friends.

"Well lots of that here" i muttered buttering my toast.

"Hey,i gotta go i dont think i can put on my eye-liner along with watching Alissa and talking to you,but i'll call you when i get home" i said,biting into my butter smeared toast.

"Gotta date? Bet he's smokin'" I knew she was kidding,but i wasnt.

"Well it's not really a date,I'm bringing Alissa" she did another girly scream and I sighed,taking the phone away from my ear.

"You have to tell me everything!" she squealed.I hung up,this was going to be fun,sarcasm.

I put on some light eyeliner,and checked on Alissa who was watching Sponge-Bob.

"Nu huh kid,this stuff fries your brain and makes you stupid" I said turning off the T.V. Alissa let out a whine and stomped over to Harley,who had slept on his dog bed.

By now it was around 12:47,I sighed and put on my grey Vans.

"Come on,we gotta go in a little while but let's go play with Harley" I watched Alissa get her shoes on before she opened the door,with some difficulty i might add.

Harley bolted into the Front yard with a bark.I whistled and brought him back,before launching a purple ball crossed the bounded after it,making me smile.

I ducked inside and grabbed my Guitar and my writing book,before i walked back outside.I set the book on the ground,opened to the middle page before i sat crossed legged in front of it.

I looked at it to make sure I had the right page before I started strumming,my finger's moved along it easily,knowing the cords by heart.

I stopped and put the pick in my mouth, I erased the music symbol before writing a new one,I tested it out before moving on.  
By now Alissa had come to sit beside me,Harley was sniffing around the yard.

"Whats it called?" Alissa asked,I shrugged and stopped.

"I'm waiting for Katie to get here,I need a little help with it" I said before going back to picking at the cords.I started with the beginning,I had stopped because I didn't have anything else and heard a deep voice behind me.

"Now I just got to wait for the singing part" I turned my head and saw Paul,he was leaning on a sapling and looking at me thoughtfully.

"I didn't even hear you pull up"I admited sheepishly with a pushed off the sapling,it shuddered slightly,he held out his hand for me and then helped up Alissa off the ground.

"Come on,Today we are going on a hike,i found this place that is pretty cool" I smiled a little,he's hot,sweet and now is taking me and my sister to a special place? Wonderful.I went and put my guitar in the house.I stopped short.I was forgetting something.

I spun around and saw Harley,sitting away from Alissa and Paul.I groaned and walked twords him.

"Come on Harley" i said and continued to walk twords jumped up and dodged away from me,I huffed in annoyance.

"He does this on purpose"I muttered and followed him,Paul chuckled and jogged after me.I tried to grab Harley's leash but he ducked out of the way,prancing a little further away.

"Fuck!" Alissa said,I turned slowly and gaped at her.

"I told you not to say that!" I was Bent over cackling with laughter.I groaned.

"Dont encourage her" When I groaned Harley had come closer,I shot my hand out and grabbed his collar."Nahahah,I got you" I said gleefully before putting him into the house.

I threw my arms out "I did it!" I said and twirled around,before I stopped.I turned to Alissa with my hands on my hips and said "Alright,we've been over This! don't repeat anything I say Alright?" she smiled and nodded,her curls bouncing around her head.

Paul was still laughing,I sighed and told her to come on,Paul opened our door,I buckled Alissa up and sat back in my seat.  
I watched as Paul got in the car,he was talked about things about ourselfs,I had told him that Alissa was only my half-sister,im glad he didn't ask where her dad was.

We had driven about twenty minutes away,he said when you meet hikers in the woods they talk forever so we would be going somewhere were not a lot of people go.

He grabbed a picnic basket from the back of the truck-_i didn't even notice!-_and walked over to us.

"This way" he bowed slight and gestured to a path in the grass that was barley visible.I smiled,i let Alissa walk ahead of us she didn't go more than 10 feet so I didn't have to worry,meanwhile i walked beside Paul.

"What did you used to do for fun" Paul asked casually,i smiled softly.

"I was either with the band or Riding horses" My grandparents didn't know about the abuse until a month after my mom did,but for a whole 4 years they kept my horse,Jace.

"Really?" he asked,i nodded and watched Alissa walk down the path slowly.

"Yeah,I stayed with my grandparents for a few days out of every week,after a while i convinced them to let me start riding"I said,and caught Alissa by the waist and scooped her up.

Alissa giggled and wiggled,I let her down after a minute.I remembered the pinky promise,with a little jump I turned to him.

"Alright! you told me that -" I turned and started walking backwards "-Would tell me more about you!" he raised his eye-brows and i saw the side of his mouth twitch,HAHA he was holding in a smile!.

"Did I?" he asked,I rolled me eye's slightly.

"Uh-huh you Pinky promised" I said and held up my small pinky and I added "I will break your pinky if you break the promise" he laughed .

"Fine, 'dya want to know?" he asked adjusting the basket in his hand.I threw a look at Alissa before answering.

"Any siblings?" I asked,and looked at him.

"I have a sister,she's a couple of years older than me"i nodded and was caught off guard when a little green leaf landed in his hair,I coughed and tried to hide my laugh Alissa giggled from ahead of us.

"What?" he asked confused.I stifled my laughter.

"Come here" he still looked confused but complied,he bent down slightly,I reached up and plucked the leaf from his hair and held it up for inspection.

"Think that's funny?" he asked grinning,I nodded and laughed quietly looked around before he said "Your lucky im feeling nice,I wont throw you anywhere"I snorted and walked forward.

"Couldnt do it if you tried!" I said over my shoulder,I stopped walking when I realised where I place was beautiful .I mean it was lush and green,but that's not what got me,it was the small pond in the middle.

"This place is amazing" I said quietly and turned around in a circle.I looked at Paul,who had set the basket down and was looking at me with soft eyes.I smiled and looked at the ground blushing slightly.

Alissa was laughing at something,and when I looked up I saw Paul slightly struggling with the blanket.I smirked and walked over,I untangled it from his large hands and unfolded it.

"Good job" I said sarcasm .What he did Next surprised me,he picked me up bridal style and took a few long stride to the pond.  
He dangled me over it,and by now i was clinging to his neck with my arms.

"No! Paul! "I Squealed,I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and he laughed.

"You gonna be nicer?" he asked I grinned.

"'Nicer' isnt a word" I said Alissa giggled,he shrugged and his arms left my legs,Leaving me slightly dangling over the pond.I squealed again and hung on tighter to his neck.

"Paul!" I said and he laughed,I felt it throughout my body since I was literally crushed up against I thought about it I blushed turned and i put my feed on the soft ground on the bank.

"That was not funny"i said smiling.I looked over had Alissa who was sitting down on the blankter.I grabbed his hand and walked over to the blanket.

* * *

When I got home Alissa was sleeping,Paul offered to bring her inside,but a few protest later I caved in.I opened the door and waited for him to get fully in before closing it behind him.

I led the way to Alissa's room,i pushed the door open and walked over to the bed.I picked the crayons and coloring book off and gestured for him to lay her down.

I stiffled a laugh when Alissa didn't let go of Paul's shirt.I gently untangled her finger's from the fabric and put my hand on Paul's arm,i led him out of the room and into the living room.

I plopped down on the couch,Paul sat next to looked around.

"Where's your mom?" I tapped the note on the coffee table with my finger.

"Sue's house" right when the words left my house,I could heard my phone ring from my room.I muttered 'hold on' before i went up to my room and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I asked, touching the green phone on the screen.

"Aria,Charlie wants to see you and you can't find a ride there than Leah offered to come and get you" she added after a second "I don't want you and Alissa walking to forks,it might now be that far but.." she trailed of I understood._Wonder why she wants us there so bad?._

"Um,I think I can get a ride" i mumbled,looking at the floor.

"Great! Tell Bella I said Hello" and she hung is my uncle,my father's cousin Bella had played with me and Jake when we were younger,well she didn't like Leah that much but who cares._Guess she's back._

I groaned and hit my head on the door frame.

"You know you shouldnt do that" for some reason it didn't scare me to hear that.I moved my head so I was looking at him.

"Really?" i asked,I smiled slightly and turned around. "Could you take me and Alissa to Forks? if you can't than my mom said Leah could take us,you know time's like this I really wish i had a car" he grinned and shrugged.

"Sure,I'll take in Forks" I told him where and he seemed confused but agreed.

"Come on Lissa!"i called,I'm happy she decided to keep on her shoes,not really surprised though,we hadn't been here for more than five ,she had fallen asleep only to wake up again.

**Well i hope you guys liked this one,i enjoyed making it!.**

**Black-Wolf-92**


	4. Chapter 4

I got in the car and buckled up Alissa,Paul was pulling out of the drive way when he asked.

"So, who are you visiting?" i turned off my phone.

"My uncle,havent seem him for a few years"I added,looking out the didn't talk much,only talked about simple things until we reached Charlies house,I got out and he asked.

"Call me when you need a ride back" I leaned against the door.

"You really don't need to pick us up Paul.I can get a ride back" I said he snorted.

"To bad,you're getting a ride from me" I smiled softly.

"Alright,I'll make sure to call you,see ya later Paul" I said and waved I turned around Charlie was standing on the porch,leaning on one of the supports,I cringed inwardly,ever since he found out about Alex he had been on a 'no boy thing' sometimes I get a little irritated when he does that.

"Hmm,so a boy?" Uncle Charlie asked eyebrows raised.

"Come on Uncle Charlie! Do we really have to do this" I asked like a child.I never got the sex talk from my Dad,and I sure wasnt going to get it from my he opened his mouth someone pulled up in a silver Volvo.

The one and only Bella Swan got out.I threw my hands up in relief.

"Oh my god Bella,You saved me!" I said dramatically,and it's true she did.

"Aria! When did you get back" she said,closing the passenger's door.

"Couple days ,I didn't even know you were here until my mom pointed it out" I defended,i was about to say something else when someone got out of the car.

"Oh Aria this is Edward,my boyfriend,Edward this is Aria,my cousin" I smiled and I realised I had forgettd something.

I turned around slightly,and caught Alissa standing behind me .

"Oh yeah,this is Alissa" I stepped away from her,she looked at me with wide eyes before turning her eyes to the ground.I laughed and slapped my knees.

"Bells she acts like you!" I said and put a hand on my hip.

"I got out of that phase" she muttered and walked twords me.

"I wouldn't be surprised,bet you havent gotten out of your cluts stage...well I Dont think you ever would I mean look at Charlie"i gesutred to the man standing a few feet away.

"Hey kid,I have gotten better over the years" He defended and walked into the house.

"Alright,right before you got here i thought your dad was going to attack me with the 'Boy talk'" i said and pushed The hair out of Alissa's eyes.

"He tried that a few days ago with me,just yell you're a virgin and he'll leave you alone" I laughed quietly and gestured to Edward.

"Charlie doesn't like you does he?" I asked,Edward smiled and shook his head."Just tell him he's good at his job,works like a charm" I said and looked at Bella.

"Why was my dad going to give you the boy talk" Bella asked me while she walked into the god.

"No reason" I muttered thinking of Paul.

"Alright,so he just you know said 'Aria no sex until your thirty?'" I threw her a glare.

"No,just got a ride from a guys,and it's gotten worse, a few days before I got here he called my mom and told her not to let me date any sleeze bags" i said leaning on the table in the kitchen.

Bella looked at me sympathetically "Yeah well I wouldn't be surprised he's is in over drive uncle mode" I huffed.

"Over drive my ass" Bella was about to say something when Charlie yelled.

"Your sister's Out there Aria! Dont want her picking that stuff up!" I smiled and called back.

"You should've heard what she said earlier!" I heard a groan of annoyance and Bella laughed,Even Edward chuckled.

"You know she's gonna end up like you Aria" I shrugged.

"I hope ...I need someone to go to Port Angeles with me,and I really don't want to ask Leah,she scowls all the time" Bella sighed and then looked at Edward.

"I dont want to go,but Edwards sister like's shopping,she might go with you" Edward chuckled.

"Might? Love you couldn't stop her from going" i smiled and looked at had changed slightly,still the awkward child that would make mud pies with me and Jake.

"How's your mom?" she asked me,looking down at the ground,obviously she didn't think she was stable...I didnt either.

"Better than before,i mean she doesn't scream in her sleep anymore" i said glancing at Alissa to make sure she wasnt listening.

"You know I bet Charlie wouldn't mind her staying here for a while...give you and Alissa some space" i threw her a look.

"She's to stubborn Bella,we both know she doesn't want to her-"i said gesturing to Alissa "-To think anything else it wrong" Lissa slowly walked into the living room,she took a seat next to Charlie on the couch and turned twords the T.V.

"Hey wait a minute! you changed the subject,we were talking about a guy" i groaned and kicked my toe on the ground.

"Let it go Bells" i muttered,she took a few steps closer and stood in front of me,hands on her hips.

"Nuh-uh your to socially awkward to meet a guy in three days" i snorted and threw a small glare.

"I'm gonna hurt you" i grumbled,she sniffed and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm getting it out of you,whether you like it or not" i looked at Edward.

"She never used to be like this when she was younger" he chuckled.

"Bella has proven herself to be quite stubborn at times" I snickered at Bella's face,Ha! take that!.I looked at my watch,hm it was around 8,and Alissa had to get to bed by 9.

"Alright Bells,i gotta get going,but i'll see you later" i walked out of the kitchen and half-heartedly called "Make sure to Cover up!" i heard her horrified gasp and Edwards chuckle.

Charlie brought Alissa over, "Dont encourage them" he grumbled.

"Come on Charlie,give them some slack,not every relationship ends up horrible" i said and started to usher Alissa out the door."Plus,it could be worse,she could be dating Jacob!" i picked up Alissa with a laugh and hurried out the door.

I started walking down the street,i called Paul and told him we would be at the Forks Diner five minutes of waiting later Pauls white and black truck pulled into the diner.

"Hey,how did it go?" he asked,he stiffened slightly but relaxed.

"Charlie tried to give me the sex talk,that and i said something about pregnant daughters" he chuckled and pulled out of the small parking lot.

"Poor mans going to have a heart attack" he chuckled.I smiled and shrugged.

Soon we pulled up to the house.

"Thanks Paul,i really had a nice day" i murmured and helped Alissa out of the nodded,and said goodbye,but i could tell he wanted to say something else.

After i had closed the door,i heard his truck pull away.I yawned,my eyelids felt heavy,i got Alissa ready for bed,turns out my moms still with Sue.I had walked back down stairs,i was gonna get a drink and crash,but when someone grabbed my shoulder i freaked the fuck out.

I was about to scream when a hand went over my mouth.

"Ugh,dont scream,last time i swear i had to had surgery" a feminine voice said behind me.

"Leah! You scared the shit out of me!"i gasped and turned around to face grinned.

"Well,i wanted to talk to you about something.." when she trailed off i knew it wasnt good.I groaned and went and sat on the couch.

"Do we really have too? i mean i told you the short version yesterday" i muttered,wrapping my arms around my legs,and glaring at her.

"Yes we do! It takes alot to leave a scar!" her voice had slightly risen.

"I'll tell you more if you shut the hell up,Alissa's sleeping upstairs" i said pointing above narrowed her eyes.

" ." she demanded.I groaned again before i looked at her.

"After we left we moved to Missouri,it was all fine and dandy for a month and than he started had to work double because of some money problem,so when my mom would leave for work he would start beating made sure to made it not noticeable" I said.

"It went on for about four years,i had almost convinced myself to tell someone,but Mom had told me as soon as Mom was able to go back to work he would beat Alissa if i said anything to went on for another three years.I was changing in my room when my Mom walked in,she saw the scar and the bruises and freaked out,she ended up calling the police ten minutes later." i said,frowning at the couch pillow.

"She waited until his trial was done,he only got ten years in all,nothing more" i muttered giving her a quick glance,she looked royally pissed.I was a little scared now.

"I'm waiting ten years until the douche get's out,than im going to kill him" she seethed,i smiled slightly,Leah was always a little drastic.

"I'll record it for you" i said and leaned looked up the stairs.

"You've been here two days and i still havent seen what she looks like"Leah stated,i sighed and told her to follow me.

We walked up the stairs,i slowly opened up her door,she was laying down on her back,sleeping soundlessly.I walked into her room,thankful that she had a nightlight,a bright one at that.

Leah stood next to me.

"She looks like you,i swear to god if she acts like you everyone is screwed" she said quietly,grinning.I punched her shoulder lightly and started out of the room.

I closed the door behind me,and turned to her.

"I want you too meet my friend,she's coming next week,used to be the drummer of the band i was in" Leah narrowed her eyes.

"I'll be nice if she isn't all girly,and since when have you been into music?" I snorted.

"Since it was a way to get away from the house" she flinched slightly,and sighed.

"Alright,I'll see you later" She said,before she left.

I grabbed a glass of water,downed half of it and went upstairs.I closed the door behind me and set the cup on the bedside table.I climbed in bed,throwing the blanket over my waist.

I closed my eyes,but sleep didnt come for another hour and a half,and by then i had already heard the front door open and close downstairs.

I woke up early,around 8.I yawned and stretched,my back making satisfying popping sounds.I laid there for a few minutes before i groaned and rolled out of bed.I looked around the room,and than fumbled around my dresser,pulling out some underwear and a bra.

I stumbled over to the closet,and grabbed some blue Jeans and a white shirt that had black writing with my old school and last name on it.

I took a shower and towel dried my hair,i put on some eye-liner and walked out of the bathroom.I was eating a bowl of cerial when a thought hit me, i had forgotten about the giant wolf!,and that isnt something you forget so soon.I didnt want to go around telling people,they might start hunting it,or think im crazy.

I pondered on the thought while munching on Reese's i realised how quiet it was.I looked around,and abandoned my bowl.I walked around the house, Silent.

I walked back into the kitchen,and frowned at the rest of the soggy when i noticed the note on the fridge.I mentaly groaned at my intention span.

Aria.

I'm Going to go to port Angeles,there's a job interview here and Sue's coming with me.I'm taking Alissa because i dont want you being home alone with no one to help take care of her.

I left some money on the fridge so you can order something to eat,I'll be gone for a couple of days honey,so don't worry if i don't come back tomorrow.

Mom.

"Great,home alone in a rainy town...i'm just asking to be killed" I groaned,thinking about horror movies.I sighed and went into the living room,my guitar is where i left it,by the couch.

I picked it up and sat down.

I started strumming to 'Bring me to life'.in the middle of the song i realised i really needed a drummer,well i would have to wait until Katie got here,"Groan".

I finished the song and looked around.I sighed again,this is going to be hell.


End file.
